


orange creamscicles

by wellrounded_square



Category: South Park
Genre: K2 week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellrounded_square/pseuds/wellrounded_square
Summary: A collection of prompt fills for K2 week 2018. Each chapter is a different prompt.





	1. Playing

Kenny gazes into Kyle's eyes as if their hazel depths could answer even the most flummoxing conundrums of the universe. Kyle appears likewise enchanted and content to stare at the other boy's face. A light cough makes them turn their heads.

 

"We are gath-gather- We are here today to marry Kenny McCormick and Kyle Broflovski in holy metronome," Stan recites in an official tone. The six year old scrunches his nose and stares into the pages of a Bible he swiped from his house. He can't read any of the words, but he's been to a wedding before and he knows what you're supposed to say.

 

"Kyle, do you take Kenny to be your awfully wedded wife," Stan asks.

 

"I do," Kyle replies, turning to look back at Kenny.

 

Stan notes that Kenny had already gone back to staring at Kyle, "And do you, Kenny, take Kyle to be your awfully wedded husband?"

 

"I do," Kenny projects through the fabric covering his mouth.

 

"You may now kiss the bride," Stan allows.

 

Kyle leans in, lifting the scrap of tulle that made Kenny's veil, and plants a sloppy peck on the boy's forehead. A cheer resounds in the backyard, and pieces of paper poorly cut into flower petals rain down around them. Cartman runs around, shoving handfuls of rice into the other children's hands and ordering them to throw it.

 

Soon, a sort of food fight erupts in the yard, paper and rice copiously covering each child. Stan's mom chases down Cartman, who has shed all but his underwear claiming that it makes him a better cupid. Stan tries to figure out how to get all the paper out of Sparky's fur.

 

"You got somethin'," Kenny reaches over and plucks up a piece of paper stuck to Kyle's cheek, letting it float off in the cool mountain air.

 

Kyle giggles and throws an arm around Kenny's shoulders, "Dude, you're gonna make the best wife."

 

\--

 

"Kyle, d'you remember when we got married?"

 

The redhead turns in his desk chair to face Kenny. The blond sprawls across Kyle's bed, his magazine lying across his chest, and a playful smile on his face.

 

"You mean that disaster that Cartman organized when we were six? Stan's mom had us out there for hours trying to clean up all that paper," Kyle chuffs.

 

Kenny's smile only widens, "You're leaving out our legendary kiss."

 

"Kenny. I can't count the number of times we've made out and you think me kissing your forehead is legendary," Kyle queries, eyebrows raised high and voice unimpressed.

 

Kenny sets his literature aside and stands from the bed. He saunters over to Kyle and puts his hands on the armrests of Kyle's chair. He leans down, slowly, so slowly Kyle almost feels like closing the gap himself. Surprise colors his face when the blond stops short of Kyle's lips and instead tenderly kisses his forehead.

 

A flush travels from Kyle's cheeks to his ears and neck. Kenny's smug expression has Kyle leaping up at the other with intent. The tackle may as well have been choreographed with how elegantly Kenny allows the two to fall to the floor. Kenny's lean arms wrap around Kyle's frame.

 

"Aw, c'mon, I was just playin'. You know we were so cute as kids, and you're still hella cute now. Blushin' up a storm from a kiss that's not even legendary," Kenny teases. Kyle pouts and squirms lightly in Kenny's grip.

 

"That's not fair and you know it," Kyle protests. Kenny squeezes him gently and rolls them over. Kyle cannot help noticing the transfixing way Kenny's unkempt hair drapes down, curtaining the two with how close their faces are.

 

"One day I'm gonna marry you f'real," Kenny promises, leaning his weight on one arm and using the other hand to caress Kyle's cheek.

 

Kyle levels Kenny with an exasperated look, "Yeah, yeah. Let's finish high school before you start falling on your knees." He catches his mistake a second too late.

 

"Oh, babe, you know I'd get on my knees for you any day," Kenny wiggles his eyebrows as he says this and Kyle groans. Kenny leans in again, this time closing the gap in a more satisfying manner. Their lips mesh in a pleasant pull and push of gentle passion. A few minutes later, Kyle breaks the kiss and connects his gaze with Kenny's.

 

"You better not be playing when you ask next time," he threatens, panting with kiss-swolen lips parted for air.

 

Kenny swallows, "Can do." Then he leans back in for more legendary kissing.

 

\--

 

At their actual wedding, Stan does not act as justice of the peace, instead crying off to the side of the couple. Some things don't change though, as Cartman drinks one too many buttery nipples and strips down into Cupid Mode. As Kyle runs screaming after the corpulent brunette, Kenny stares after his now-husband. He wonders how Kyle would handle it if he ever knew that Kenny was never playing when he proposed marriage to the shorter spitfire.

 

Well, they'll have plenty of time to be alone later, maybe he'll mention it to rile his husband up. Kenny is content to simply watch the excitement for now. He smirks, Kyle better be ready to play.


	2. Rebel

Today marks twenty years since the human rebellion in the kingdom of Zaron. For centuries the humans maintained a puppet kingdom under the Elven rulers of the land. The humans were never equal to the elves, but they never suffered. Still, unrest stirred continuously amongst generations of humans that knew not of the times when the elves came to their rescue. Recently a coup had overtaken the McCormick Castle, all but the eldest princess succumbed to public execution at the hands of the Wizard King. She was presumed missing, though many suspected her dead after so many years in hiding. 

And yet, before Kyle stands a figure draped in a light colored tunic, golden locks flowing to their knees, and a determined expression set into their features. The figure claims to be Princess Kenny, heiress to the McCormick throne. 

"Forgive me, might you be able to repeat yourself," Kyle requests in disbelief.

"I said, Kyle Broflovski, Prince of the Drow Elves and heir to the throne of Zaron, that I'm the rightful ruler of the human kingdom. I need your help to reclaim my crown," the person says through cloth covering their mouth. 

Unfortunately, that's what Kyle thought they said. He stands from his seat at one of the stone benches in the palace gardens. His robes swish and sway around his legs as he makes his way closer to the shabbily dressed princess. 

"And how, pray tell, do I verify your identity," Kyle asks, stopping an arms length from the intruder.

They respond by taking hold of their tunic's fastenings and loosening them. Kyle feels like he should avert his eyes when the short sleeves of the garment fall off their shoulders and a large section of their chest is revealed. Despite the overt methodology, however, Kyle immediately hones in on what he suspects they want to show him. 

Nestled in between the stranger's collar bones is a sigil in the shape of a family crest. Not just any family crest, Kyle notes, but the symbol of the McCormick family. Kyle unconsciously steps forward, reaching his hand out until his fingers ghost over the mark. The stranger seems to hold back a shiver. Closer inspection and contact prove to Kyle that the mark is genuine. The person who broke into the Zaron palace gardens and disturbed Kyle's morning meditation is the princess they claim to be.

"How exactly do you expect me to help you," Kyle breathes, eyes flickering up to meet sky colored irises. Though Kyle cannot see the princess's mouth, he senses the smile upon her face by the way her eyes crinkle at the edges.

"Well, Prince Kyle, you can start by ceasing your fondling of my chest," she says lightly.

Kyle recoils as if burned and laughter unbefitting a princess explodes out of Kenny. While recovering herself, Kenny fixes her tunic. She wipes a tear from her eye and stretches her hand out toward Kyle.

"Now, let's start a proper rebellion, little prince."

Kyle gulps, and takes her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, I was super stumped on this prompt before this struck me as rather obvious. I kinda wanna flesh it out, if anybody likes it enough, when I'm done with my other K2 fic, I'll turn this into a multi-chap


	3. Sleepover

Kenny looks around the basement aimlessly. In an attempt to avoid the inevitable, he stands in the middle of the basement while the other boys set up their various sleeping bags. He contemplates making the excuse of needing to take a leak and hiding out in the bathroom until everyone should be asleep. Ultimately, he decides against it. The stairs creak and he'd wake up one of the lighter sleepers. 

"Kenny, what're you doing, stop just standing there. You're freaking me out," Stan says in a sleepy tone. He punctuates his supposed freak out by flopping over onto his navy sleep bag. 

Kenny shrugs in response, "I'm not all that tired, I might play games for a while." He pulls out his PSP as if to provide evidence for his fib. The gaming device has seen better days, but Kenny loves it all the same. 

"Yeah, right. Po' boy just doesn't have anything to sleep on," Cartman's grating voice sounds from a pile of blankets covering a red sleep bag. "Just lay down on the concrete, pussy. We all know you ain't got shit, anyway."

Kenny sighs in resignation. Cartman's ability to sniff out the insecurities in others doesn't surprise Kenny anymore, but he wishes that the fat twelve year old would avoid directing the skill toward Kenny. The blond sits down on the spot with legs crossed, and tilts his head down to focus on his game. He'll wait until he's so tired he doesn't care what he sleeps on. Or until dawn breaks and the others wake, whichever comes first.

"Shut the fuck up, Cartman. Kenny, get over here."

The exclamation likewise comes in a timely fashion to the bit that Cartman and Kyle have nearly perfected over the years. Kenny slowly gets to his feet and pads over to the small couch where Kyle sprawls under a few blankets. The redhead uses one hand to pat the couch cushion and the other to point to the other end of the couch. Kenny gets the idea, he just doesn't know if he likes it. His hesitation must show on his face because Kyle huffs in annoyance.

"Just get under the blankets, dummy," he demands gently. 

A quick scan of the room reveals that Kenny and the other three are the only ones still awake, though Stan seems well on his way to journeying into the land of dreams. Craig and those guys passed out in their bags about an hour ago. Stan's gang had lasted through the movie marathon, but with the final film's credits rolling, exhaustion sets in.

Kenny turns back to Kyle and lifts one of the blankets. Toeing off his shoes and inching under the pre-warmed quilts, Kenny sinks into the couch in pure contentment. The Broflovski's may have put this piece of furniture down in their basement, but Kenny swears it gets more comfortable every time he sits on it. 

"Hey, Kenny?" Kyle's soft voice draws Kenny from his couch-induced haze. He makes a noise to indicate that he's listening.

"I move around a lot in my sleep, so feel free to wake me up if I invade your space or something," Kyle warns. Kenny hums. That's a non-issue. Between sleeping on concrete and maybe getting kicked by Kyle in his sleep, he'd chose the latter any day.

With that, they begin to drift off. Someone turned the TV off, so the room drowns in darkness. Kenny's used to darkness, though, so he simply lets the pitch black that fills his vision lull him to sleep. 

\--

A sharp prod to Kenny's hip bone jerks him awake. Momentarily, he flies into a panic, believing he's being attacked. The still-dark basement tells him it's still night and he frantically scrambles to grab whatever hit him. His hands grasp a sock-covered foot and Kenny relaxes just as quickly as he freaked out.

He'd better change that probability of Kyle kicking him from "maybe" to "guaranteed". While Kenny still holds Kyle's left foot, the right one jolts out to nearly smash Kenny's dick in. The blond sucks in a breath at the close call. His brain rockets from barely-awake to calculating every reality where he continues sleeping on the couch but doesn't get his crotch destroyed by one of his best friends. It arrives at a solution that may result in issues in the morning, but Kenny remains sleepy enough to not concern himself with that.

It takes a bit of gymnastics and expert maneuvering on Kenny's part, but once he resituates himself, he settles back in. As soon as his lids shut, his consciousness leaves him.

\--

"S-s-so who's gonna wa-wuh-waaay-wake up the l-lovebirds," Jimmy teases the next morning.

"I thought Tweek and Craig were already up?" Token returns in confusion. Jimmy shakes his head with a smile.

"He's talking about the two queermos on the couch," Cartman says mockingly. He receives a light smack on the shoulder from Stan.

"Cut it out you guys. Let them sleep, Kyle's mom just started breakfast," Stan chides; then, his lips curl upwards conspiratorily, "Besides, let's let them enjoy it. The ridicule begins when they realize they're the last one's up."

The other boys assent and head up to get first picks on breakfast. Cartman throws a glance back at the couch, pouts, and climbs the stairs.

On the couch, cuddled up in crocheted quilts, Kenny snores quietly against Kyle's chest. The other boy's left arm wraps around Kenny's waist, the right dangling off the sofa and hitting the floor. His legs stick out in similarly haphazard ways. The blond's own arms encircle Kyle as if he were a teddy bear, curled in a near ball. The two sleep peacefully, unaware of the tender position. 

If you asked Kenny though, the cuddle strategy was the most effective for keeping Kyle's body still. Curling up kept the family jewels safe, and conserved body heat. Nobody asked Kenny, though, except maybe Kyle, who rhetorically asked what the blond thought he was doing when the redhead awoke. Kyle's flustered reaction didn't stop the two from sharing the couch for the next sleepover, though. Or the next, or the one after that. For once, Kenny was glad he didn't have a sleeping bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this before Day 2 but I couldn't like... post Day 3... and then Day 2... so here it is, all chronological and shit. Yay


	4. Reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe me if I told you this is the tenth draft of this prompt that I've written? Me neither, it's actually the second but still I had issues with how I interpreted this, I hope this is good

_Wendy's hair looks so good today… I really wanna run my fingers through it._

Kyle shuts his locker and turns to his super best friend. As he predicted, Stan's attention focuses on the girl across the hall. As far as Kyle can tell, the only difference in Wendy's hair today is a low braid. Apparently, though, that simple up-do fascinates Stan quite a bit. 

"Let's go, Stan. You can stare at your girlfriend later," Kyle teases. Stan snaps out of his reverie and pouts at Kyle. The two begin to walk down the hall and make small talk on this most average of Tuesdays.

_I wonder what's for lunch today. I hope it's tacos. I fucking love tacos._

Kyle glances out of the corner of his eye to catch Clyde ranting to Craig about the lunch menu. The redhead huffs at the simplicity.

_There better not be a pop quiz today or I swear I'm going to set fire to this school. Burn it down, burn it all down._

__

__

_Gee, the weather sure is great today! The sun is shining and the people are smiling. What a wonderful Tuesday!_

Another flick of his eyes shows Cartman and Butters chattering away in front of the former's locker. As Stan voices concern over the homework of the day, Kyle catches a glimpse out of the hallway windows. The weather does indeed seem pleasant today and a bird passes by the glass pane. 

_Man, Red's tits are lookin' fine today. Wear sweaters more often, babe._

__

__

_I wonder if Bebe would let me touch her killer boobs on the first date. She looks like she'd put out._

Hunching his shoulders a bit, Kyle makes sure he and Stan quickly pass by one of the seniors. Junior year places enough stress on a teen without perverted upperclassman leering at unwitting girls. Kyle places a hand on Stan's shoulder and steers them around the mass of testosterone. Seeking out their target, Kyle greets the taller redhead and curly-haired blonde. 

"Morning, Red, Bebe. Want to walk to Chemistry with us," Kyle offers. He doesn't talk to Red often, and Kyle knows Bebe stares at his ass on a regular basis. Still, he may as well do what he can to prevent lecherous harassment. 

Bebe answers for the two of them, "Sure! C'mon, Red."

The four of them move away from the seniors and Kyle loosens with each step put between them. Stan quickly includes the two girls in conversation, more so Bebe since the two share a mutual connection in Wendy. Kyle asks Red if she completed the chemistry homework to which she replies that the material finally seemed to challenge her. A chuckle escapes Kyle.

They reach the classroom, step inside, and go their separate ways. Kyle notes that Bebe lets out a giggle when Red makes a beeline for Kevin Stoley. He watches them briefly as he sets his things down at his desk. Red tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and smiles at Kevin.

_Today is the day I ask him out. But… what if he's intimidated by a girl asking him on a date… I really just want to go see the new Star Wars movie with him._

Kyle takes that as his cue to stop paying attention. Soon, the bell rings and class begins. Chemistry makes for an exhausting first class, but Kyle still diligently takes notes. The groggy aura in the classroom acts as a double-edged sword that lulls Kyle into an empathetic numbness, but also allows him to concentrate more on the teacher's voice and less on the whispers in his ear.

As quickly as class began, it ends with another chime of the school bell. Gathering his things, Kyle stands and waits for Stan to scramble after startling from his nap. The two exit the room and walk toward the stair well, where their paths diverge. Stan's next class is woodshop on the first floor in the portables, while Kyle's is Algebra 2 further down the hall.

"See ya at lunch, dude," Stan tosses over his shoulder. Kyle replies in kind and continues walking down the hall. The mundaneness of it all soothes Kyle; this simple Tuesday continues to proceed as many Tuesdays before it.

Before Kyle knows it, lunch rolls around and Stan sits across from him at their lunch table. Cartman and Butters sit to Stan's right, while Craig and Token sit to his left. Adjacent to Kyle are Clyde and Tweek. Jimmy sits at the end of the table, leaving a space to Kyle's right open. The usual configuration appears to hold once again on this Tuesday. Luckily for Clyde, two tacos make the centerpiece of many of the boy's lunch trays. Kyle is about to bit into the turkey and lettuce sandwich he brought from home when he senses a presence behind him.

_I'm gonna get ya today, Kyle. I will surprise you and you will scream for me in an unfortunately unsexy context._

Kyle sighs. Yup, a normal Tuesday. He speaks without looking backwards, "You're going to have to try harder than that, Kenny. Stan looked at you and Butters is still looking at you."

A curse sounds from behind him, "How do you always do it, dude? I know for a fact I ain't makin' any noise. You psychic or somethin'?" Kenny doesn't seem to realize how on the money he is and merely plops himself into the empty spot next to Kyle. The redhead's eye twitches slightly.

"You're just not as sneaky as you think you are," Kyle dismisses. Kenny pouts.

_C'mon, Broflovski. Throw a guy a bone, here._

"I just wanna play 'guess who' with you but you guess before I can even cover your eyes. It's not fair," Kenny protests. Kyle rolls his eyes and shoves an apple into the blond's space. The boy picks up the fruit and bites into it as if he brought it himself, more weekly routine. 

_Gotta love a man that provides._

Kyle flushes lightly and buries his face into his sandwich. Lunch conversation flows freely, with Jimmy's stuttering, Tweek's stammering, and all the other idiosyncrasies of the boy's speech patterns. After finishing his sandwich, Kyle moves on to his juice box. 

"Ay, why d'you still bring those sissy kid juices everyday," Cartman seizes the opportunity to mock Kyle. He narrows his eyes at the heavier boy.

"I'm simply drinking the drink of the future and you're just too uncultured to accept progress," Kyle retorts. Cartman fumes and shouts expected insults. The other guys laugh at his expense. Kyle sucks at the straw with a victorious expression.

_Aah, the things I'd do to be that straw. That look on his face is perfect and his lips would look so good around me…_

Kyle nearly chokes. Recovering quickly, he sets down his juice box and side-eyes Kenny. Though he expects to make eye contact, the blond's eyes are closed in mirth at a joke Stan just told. Despite this being another part of a normal day, Kyle still hasn't adjusted to Kenny's thoughts.

After an accident in fourth grade, Kyle hears the inner voices of others as whispers in his ears. Proximity increases the clarity and volume of a person's thoughts, and Kyle can even feel emotions on a sensitive day. Years of practice mean that he can act normally, but recently, one person's thoughts have become difficult to ignore or subvert. 

_Even his thinking face is hot, the fuck. Hope you're thinkin' 'bout me, you beautiful creature._

About a month ago, Kyle had returned to his room from a shower and found Kenny on his bed, arms behind his head. In his initial shock, Kyle forgot his towel was not properly secured and gave Kenny a full view of Kyle's lanky body. After some scrambling and mortification on Kyle's part and laughter on Kenny's, the two agreed to put it behind them. It wasn't like either hadn't seen each other naked before, but the last time must have been in elementary school. 

Honestly, Kyle might have even forgotten the incident by now if it weren't for the fact that, despite not outwardly changed, Kenny's internal monologue shows an extreme shift since seeing that much of Kyle. It began with the blond observing feature after feature on the other that he realized he liked. By week two, Kyle had the terrible knowledge that Kenny experimentally used Kyle as masturbation material. Week three introduced Kenny blending memory after memory of Kyle with the desire to date him. Not only did Kyle not know how to handle that, he also didn't even know where to begin addressing the issue. The other teen still hasn't mentioned anything to Kyle.

The bell rings for the end of lunch and students rush to leave the cafeteria. Kyle moves sluggishly so as to allows his own thoughts to catch up to him before he must focus his mind on education. Just like every day the past few weeks, after Kyle sees Kenny at lunch, the remainder of the school day passes in a haze of contemplation and consideration. To confront or not to confront, Kyle surmises in English as the teacher waxes poetic about Shakespeare.

After school, the boys play a round or two of basketball at the local park. The sun sets early this time of year and by the time they decide to all head home, the streetlights illuminate the puffs of breath that stream from their mouths in the cold air. Kyle gets home, eats dinner, doesn't taste it. He falls face first onto his bed and groans spectacularly. The thoughts of his family remain muffled due to the distance in the house. 

Head still deep in his pillow, the redhead lets out a breath and stills his body. He pushes his mind out from the confines of his body and probes past the walls of his room, of his house. The house next to his, just across the railroad tracks, is all too easy to reach. If he really concentrates, by now he can venture through most of South Park without leaving his room. 

It's late enough that Kyle doesn't feel surprise when Stuart McCormick snores from his sprawling position on the couch. Carol will have left for her night shift at McDonald's already, and Kyle finds no trace of her. Three of the four habitants emit restful energy that signals their unconscious states. One heartbeat Kyle can sense beats erratically. Already, the psychic can tell what Kenny is doing and it forces a blush to his cheeks. He retracts his reach and feels himself snap back into his body as he pushes himself up in bed. 

That's it, Kyle thinks. This needs a resolution.

\--

The next day at school, Kyle hunts Kenny down before classes begin. The blond chats innocently with Butters in the front lobby of the school.

"Kenny, can I talk to you," Kyle requests. Kenny emits a surprised burst of emotion before bidding a gentle goodbye to Butters. Kyle leads the way to the library and all the way to the back corner. Luckily no couple occupies the space today and the corner is free from exhibitionist teens.

"What's up, dude," Kenny prompts. A nervous energy surrounds him, though his face and posture remain at ease.

_There's no way. He can't break up with me since we're not together. Does he want to get together? Is he going to jump me just to tell me he doesn't feel the same? But there's no way he knows…_

Kyle inhales, "Kenny, I think we need to address an elephant in the room."

_Oh, shit._

"If you mean what's in my pants, I appreciate the acknowledgement, but fail to see the relevance."

Kyle closes his eyes, "No. It's actually what's in my pants…"

_…what?_

"And the fact that I think you want me."

_WHAT._

__

Nervous laughter spills out of Kenny, "What gave you that idea, dude? I see your junk once and you think I'm down? I'm not that easy."

__

_Fuck. No. How to say, 'yes' but what if he doesn’t want me back?_

__

Kyle takes a step closer to Kenny, "I don't know how to explain, but I just have a feeling. Call it a hunch. I don't think you're easy, I just think that you want me." Inside his own head, Kyle hopes the whole situation works. Surely, Kenny can see a chance when it's given to him.

__

_Shit shit shit he's doing the thing the thing where he just knows and now he knows I like him and why isn't he mad??? If he wanted me wouldn't he have said something what if I'm not enough_

__

Or Kenny could panic, Kyle supposes that could happen as well. Outwardly, the blond seems to have frozen. Kyle reaches out and pushes gently at his shoulder until Kenny takes a step back and hits the bookshelf against the wall. 

__

"Kyle…?" the blond whispers shakily.

__

_What's he doing? He can't be…?_

____

Oh, but Kyle is. He leans in, brushing a bit of hair out of Kenny's face, and stares deep into blue eyes. Eyes are the window to the soul, and Kyle knows from experience that this holds especially true for psychics. In this moment, Kyle feels Kenny's anxiety and confusion as if it were his own. He blinks and refocuses. Leaning in, Kyle gently connects their mouths. 

____

Kyle can feel the moment Kenny's brain shuts down, and it strikes him as an enrapturing moment. He pulls back, only to feel a shock of surprise when a hand threads through his hair and yanks him back in. The next kiss seems to contain the passion Kenny didn't get to convey in the first liplock. As Kyle yields to Kenny's lead, he thinks that of course Kenny's body would move on its own, and of course that would be the only way the blond could surprise Kyle. 

____

The warning bell rings and the pair jump apart as if caught in the act. They then look to one another, pause, and laugh at their ridiculous reaction. Kenny steels himself.

____

"Kyle, will you go out with me," he asks.

____

Kyle smiles, "Yeah, dude." Kenny responds with a dazzling grin of his own and drags Kyle into a crushing hug.

____

_Fuuuuck yeeesss!_

____

As they walk out of the library, Kenny makes a last remark, "But seriously, how do you always know? I swear I never even told anyone else and I never acted differently. In hindsight, I should've known you'd figure it out anyway."

____

Kyle chuckles lightly, "I dunno, Kenny. I just do. People are open books to me, and I love to read."

____

_Read me all you want, darlin'. Wait til I show you the chapter on anatomy._

____

Kyle really needs to learn control before he either smacks Kenny or dies from too much blood rushing to his face at one time. In the meantime, he grasps Kenny's hand and whispers in his ear, "And you might be my favorite story."

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> News:  
> -They're removing my wisdom teeth tomorrow and I will be extremely high for most of the day. Probably no new stuff  
> -I have half-finished drafts for the rest of K2 week's prompts, and the week is already over, but I'll post them when it's not late o'clock or I'm high off my ass on pain meds.  
> -I liked this idea a lot once I thought of it, but I'll be the first to admit this chapter was a bit rushed even if it's late. Let me know how psychic Kyle works for y'all and if any of this was decent  
> -I frickin love the wonderful influx of K2 since the week started, all these works are p good and I'm lovin' it. Gets me inspired
> 
> Addendum: If I can squeeze Red/Kevin into a fic, I will. That is all.


End file.
